Isabella SwanLestrange?
by Ilovemydad
Summary: Edward left after the birthday party in New Moon. In Harry Potter people think that the darklord and death eaters are heartless what happens when Bella goes back and not so normal things are revealed.
1. Prologue

Isabella Swan- Lestrange?!?!

Authors note: Hi I know I haven't updated in awhile but I just wrote this and I hope I won't get super writers block when writing it. I'm writing chapter 4 right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter which stinks. If I did own Harry Potter Sirius wouldn't have died in movie 5. If I owned Twilight Reneesme wouldn't have been born.

Prologue

All death eaters and the dark lord Voldemort are said to be incredibley heartless, but how would people know. They are heartless if you are not one of them. If you're a death eater, you are family. If you hurt one of them or they have a job, you will feel there wrath.

The dark lord wasn't even heartless unless you didn't support him, were a mud blood, or a muggle. He believed wizards and witches were better than every supernatural. He is stronger than vampires, though he wants them on his side, giants, who are on his side along with werewolves, ogres, fairies, wood sprits, and mermaids.

Even though wizards and witches are stronger, other supernaturals have their strengths. Vampires are strong, have sharp teeth, hard skin, and super speed. Giants, may be slow but they can just stomp on someone, and they are not easily manipulated. Werewolves an change with the full moon but thse who train them selves can change when they want. Ogres are stupi and smell so they are only there so they can have another super natural. Fairies are smart, small, incredbley stealthy, and have quite the mean streak. Wood sprits are smart, ghost like, and control almost all nature. Lastly, mermaids are scary people with tails and sharp tridents that shot lighting

They may not be heartless but we are smart and the lord will win no matter what.


	2. Chapter 1 The Pain and Relief of Leaving

AN-Hey people I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated but I'm in the hospital right now. I had back surgery for a tethered spinal cord, NOT FUN! Lol. Though everyone said it would hurt alot I barely have any pain in my back it is mostly with a nerve I hurt in my left leg. I know, I know it sort of sounds like a woo is me but it is true. So everyone please forgive me for not updating I have some chapters written but I just can't find the time to type them without someone looking at what I am doing over my shoulder or my step-father asking me "Who are you talking to?" Jerk. Now on to chapter one of Isabella SwanLestrange? Wait one more question should I change the name of this story to **"Back in Black"** or **"The Black is Back"**? Just asking. Poll on profile!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot of my story except in this chapter which is pretty much a spoiler for **New Moon**, book and movie, so if you don't want to you don't have to read it except for the last two paragraphs, those are different just so you know.

Chapter 1- The pain and relief of leaving

"You don't...want me?" Bella stuttered, tears clouding her vision but was to shocked to let them go. She was so upset to the point of crying, that has never happened before.

Flash Back

Mostly Bella was angry at herself for nearly crying right now, her mother and father have always told her "Sweetie never trust a guy so completly that you fall head over heels, unless you are absolutly sure that he is your soul mate. Even then do not lose your head." Bella then asked "What about you and father?" Her mother replied "Your father and I are soul mates, we can feel it. Sometime it takes awhile it might not be in the time you wish but it will come. I promise."

End Flash Back

"No." Edward said in a cold voice with cold, hard eyes. He wouldn't ever tell her that it was hurting him like crazy seeing her tears and smelling the salt water of her tears. His stone heart breaking piece by broken piece.

"That changes things." Bella said gasping for some much needed air that just felt like it wouldn't come.

"Promise me something." Edward said though he knew that he did not have the right, here he was breaking his mates and his own heart, to keep her safe. 'I don't know if I can do this. How could I ever have hurt her so much? Do humans feel emotions as strong as we do?" Edward thought to himself, for once being able to hear his own thoughts.

"Anything." Bella said thankful that she was finally getting air into her lungs. Everything stopped spining but it started to pour and Edward never even offered her his jacket though he didn't need it.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid." Edward said to her, his eyes going soft before they hardend and he continued, "for Charlies of course." Edward still couldn't get his mouth to stop talking bull shit, though he kept thinking stop, stop, STOP! The thoughts of how he could do this to his love and his mate in the course of five minutes but then a stronger version of his voice yelled out "NO, NO, NO! You HAVE to leave her, it's to protect her." Edward counterd the voice in his head back with a response of "How is it protecting her, can't you see it's hurting her. I broke her." The voice kept continuing, "If you don't leave her, I hate to tell you this, then you will end up killing her. As in "bye bye", "mate no more.", "any want want crushed, blood dry human", "Let's disect the Bella, the frogs are to nasty", or my personal favorite "I will have Swan a la mode." See you will only hurt her, this is nothing but that, that would be terrible. Don't you think Edward, leave the pathetic human and come to me, I LOVE YOU!" The voice kept shouting.

Bella just nodded word lessly, so Edward continued "I promise you this will be the last time you ever see me. It will be as though I never existed."

Bella felt as though the air was forced from her lungs and started to gasp for air, along with stuttering on her words, "N-n-never existed?"

Edward nodded still having the hard, but now glassy eyed look, and said in a very monotoned voice "Your human memories are short and will fade eventually."

"And your memories?" Bella asked.

"Well my kind doesn't forget,...but we are very easily distracted" Edward said with a hint of a smile but finished with a slight sigh.

"Oh, okay." Bella said while trying to blink back tears because she just knew that she would never forget him or his family.

"Good bye Bella." Edward said his eyes finally starting to go soft and ended up staying that way.

"Wait...!" Bella said and started to reach for him, as he did her but remember he couldn't so he grabbed her wrists softly so he didn't hurt her and put them at her sides. Edward bent down and lightly kissed her forehead, then with an unnatural breeze he was...gone.

Bella ran back to charlies house and packed her stuff in her trunk. She went over to the fireplace, grabbed out her wand and yelled "Obliviate Forks Memories of me." Everyone who still lives in Forks, Washington had their memories wiped of her except the Cullens and the La Push pack.

Bella put her wand in her trunk and grabbed the trunk tightly in her hand while her other gripped some floo powder from the sack attached around her waist. She threw the floo powder down at her feet in the fire place making a green, non burning flame and shouted "Lestrange Manor, London, England!"

End Chapter 1

AN-2- Again I am so sorry for the wait and I know this chapter isn't really long but it is really hard to type with an IV attached to the inside of the bend at your elbow. LOL. I hopped you liked the chapter please R and R.


	3. Chapter 2 I am Back

AN- Just wanted to get this chapter up for you guys. Thank you Vicki219, felicia2235,vamp1001, and Volturi-lover-101 for reviewing for the prolouge. Thank you MaeganM.0816, Brit232,felicia2235,autumngirl28, and Bookworm50210 for reviewing for chapter 2.

**Chapter 2 - I am Back**

"AHHHH!" Bella screamed as she fell into the fireplace in her manor. The scream caused everyone in te room to draw their wands and turn to the fireplace.

"Ow my bum." Bella said before she saw everyone with their wands at the ready and continued with wide eyes that were staring at the huge number of deatheaters, "Uh...Hello?"

"BELLA!" They shouted and ran to hug her. Everyone hugged her eventually but the ones she hugged and held onto to first for a long time were the Malfoys, and the Lestranges, Bellatrix and Rudulfus. To everyone else they are referred to as Ma'am, Sir, Aunt, Uncle, but Bella calls them her mother and father. Bella then dared to take a look at the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Hello Master." Bella said and the dark lord Voldemort was taken a back.

"Isabella how many times do I have to tell you to call me grandfather, none of the 'master' crap for the girl I consider a grand daughter" Voldemort said which made Bellas spirits lift... only a bit. She would never be the same.

Bella nodded and said "Of course grand father, one more thing. When can I have the dark mark on my arm?" The entire room fell frozen and it got super quite, quite enough that youchould hear the sound of a cricket.

Bellas mother, Bellatrix, rushed forward to Bella. "Sweetie are you sure? You said you wanted to wait till you got out of Hogwarts at least." Bellatrix asked her daughter franticly.

"Yes mother I am absolutly sure. Why should I wait, the war is only drawing nearer. Bloody hell even Draco has it already! So grandfather when canI get it?" Bella asked though she knew it would be painful, but nothing could be worse than the vampire venom that was once in her wrist untill Edw...He got it out.

"When ever you are ready Isabella. When ever you want." Voldemort was proud of the girl he considerd his grand daughter. He could sense that everyone in the room was proud.

"I am ready now grandfather, I am ready now." Bella said and walked up to him. Bella took out her wand and waved it in front of her so her clothes turned into normal wizarding clothes.

Bella looked up at her grandfather, for all intesive purposes, and stuck out her left arm with the sleeve rolled up to her elbow. "I won't lie Isabella, this will hurt." Voldemort said to Bella as a warning.

"I know grandfather" Bella said and closed her eyes as her grandfathers wand touched her arm. All she felt was a minor tingle, nothing as bad as the vampire venom.

A few minutes later the tingiling stopped and Bella opened her eyre. She turned around and looked at the shocked faces of other death eaters. Then She turned to look at her grandfather again, who also had a shocked expression.

"What?" Bella asked while her cheecks turned bright red because the silence and the starring was really getting to her.

Draco stepped forward first and said "You didn't scream, didn't it hurt?"

Bella replied honestly "No, it just tickled." and again everyone was floored.

"Why do you think it tickled? It burned like hell." Draco questioned her with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

After that question Bella didn't know how to respond so she ended up chuckiling nervousally and said "Well... that's a funny story really."

"Spit it out" the close death eaters all said at once which was really freaky.

"Wow, did you guys rehears that I mean. Wow. All at the same time too." Bella said while faking amazment, in hopes of stalling them and the questioning.

"Bella, please tell us." Bellatrix asked frantically, which made her loving husband, Rudulfus, to put a hand on her shoulder to try calming her.

"Trix, love, there is probably no need to worry. Now lets not fuss about it, okay?" Rudulfus asked praying to the Dark Lord in his head that she won't go angry on him. Luckily for him and everyone in that room...she didn't. Though she did nearly started to cry which made him, and especially Bella feel super guilty.

"Mother of course you can ask. It...it's just hard to talk about and I REALLY want to put it behind me. I don't want to keep it locked in my heart but at the same time I do.

"Baby, it will make you feel better I hope. You will never know unless you try to talk about it. I promise you, have I ever broken a promise?" Bellatrix asked while gazing up at her daughter with hope clouding her already tear filled eyes.

"Okay...here I go. I-i-i was b-bit by a v-v-v-vam-vampire in Arizona." Bella said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear her. Though she was having a hard time covering up her stuttering. Bella took a chance to look around the room and at her family. Her uncle Lucious and Aunt Narcissa looked upset, Draco looked like he was plotting revenge, and finally her parents who looked...murderous.

**TBC**

AN-2- Hope you liked it. Please R and R.


	4. Chapter 3 Arrival of a Special Guest

An- I know this chapter is short but it is my first attempt to write in Edwards POV. Hope you like it. Please R and R.

**I have a poll on my profile for this story. Please check it out at least. I need to know if I should change the title.**

**Chapter 3- Arrival of a Special Guest**

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting in my room just rocking back and forth as I slways had since we left Bella. Wait...we..They didn't want to leave her, let alone without a good bye. Ugh why is it so hard to just leave her alone?

"Because you love her, you retard." I heard the voice in my head say, but the voice wasn't mine. It was always different people in my family, that Bella wasn't in right now. Maybe never.

"Yes I love her, that is exactly why I left. I had to protect her from Jasper, my family, other vampires, and me mostly." I answered the voice inside my head.

"Why did you have to protect her from yourself?" The voice asked very curiously and intrigued.

"I was getting ready to give in to her. I want to make love to her, to show her how much I lover her. I couldn't then and can't now because I would have killed her then, but now I left her and told her I didn't want her or love her anymore." I said to the voice with a little bit of a bitchy attitude.

"I can tell your starting to PMS and don't you dare give me an angry tone because I am the only one who keeps you sane. I could leave right now and never come back. So WATCH IT!" The voice nearly screamed at me.

Just as I was about to give it show the voice why you don't piss off a vampire Alice yelled from downstairs, "EDWARD, Get down here, an old friend of Carlisle's is going to be her in 5 seconds!"

"Can't I stay in my room?" I hollered back hoping the answer would be a 'yes' but my hope didn't last long.

"NO, get your self-pity, wallowing ass down here, It's your fault we left her."Alice said while getting as near to crying as a vampire can.

I sighed and ran down stairs to sit on the couch with my family just as the fireplace started to have green flames come out of the an old, unknown man stepped out of the flames without being burnt. He had a long white beard, wore crescent moon glasses over his eyes, and had on purple robes? (AN- cyber cookie and props to those who know who it is. lol) 'Something isn't right here.' I thought while looking at his weird attire.

"Carlisle my old friend, hello. How good it is to see you. Your family has expanded since I saw you last, I see." The man observed with strong british accent.

"Hello to you to..." Carlisle said as he shook the mans hand lightly.

**TBC**

AN-2- Wow I am on a roll for me. Three chapters in three days lol. I hope you liked it. Please R and R.


	5. Chapter 4 The Families Reaction

AN- Two chapters in one day. Yay me :Cue jumping up and down while claping like London tipton (who I don't own) who is from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Suite Life on Deck.

Chapter 4 The Families Reaction

Bella POV

"Okay...here I go. I-i-i was b-bit by a v-v-v-vam-vampire in Arizona." Bella said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear her. Though she was having a hard time covering up her stuttering. Bella took a chance to look around the room and at her family. Her uncle Lucious and Aunt Narcissa looked upset, Draco looked like he was plotting revenge, and finally her parents who looked...murderous.

"You were WHAT? My dear daughter wa bitten by the scum they call vampires. How could she have been bitten, you all said you checked out the area she was sent to." my mother, Bellatrix, was really upset at nearly losing her baby. This is why I didn't want to tell them. 'I didn't want her to be mad' I thought to myself as I started to go teary eyed.

"How could I? I am a terrible father. I sent my daughter in to a place with worse scum then muggles. Vampires, those bloody low lives! No pun intended" Father exploded but then tried to make a joke in hopes of lightening the situation when he realized being angry would do nothing.

Bella couldn't stand it anymore, so she jumped up into her fathers arms to hug him tightly and started to cry. While crying she was chocking out a few words, "F-f-father it-it's n-not yo-your fault. I sh-should have been m-m-more carefull. I'm so sorry. I l-l-love you Father.".

Father then took over looking at others except his wife and the Dark Lord while I was still holding on to him tightly and said to them "I knew. I knew it wouldn't be safe for her. But you all convinced us to let her go, that she would be safe and away from the nosey people who were trying to figure out if she was faking anything. You never thought that anything would happen." After the rant father finally took a much needed breath. Father than took the time to make sure I wasn't going to get out of the hug and started to whisper in my ear, "I am so sorry. So so sorry princess. Please forgive your mother and I. Please.".

By this time the tears had subsided and I said to my father in a raspy voice, "Father it most definitly wasn't yours, mother's, or anyone's fault but mine. I should have been more careful. It was my fault, I could have done something about it."

When we broke from our hug, Uncle Lucious walked over and put his hand on fathers shoulder. Uncle Lucious then said "Rudulfus stop blaming yourself and us. We promise we did check the whole town. You know that people were starting to talk. Most want to know how a "Mud blood" and a pure blood became friends, let alone how a "Mud blood" got sorted into Slytherin. You and Bellatrix did a wonderful job raising her and she lives up to her name. Bella SwanLestrange, the strange, beautiful swan." Uncle Lucious then looked at me with proud eyes. If he had another neice or nephew, I would still be the favorite. I'm special...yay.

"Yeah Lucious your right. She is beautiful isn't she." Father said with a huge smile and humor in his eyes by the way I blushed.

"Beautiul and deadly, like a slytherin should be." Mother said strongly and proud, like she was trying to brag.

Soon my whole face tinted at least 10 different shades of pink and red. "Father, Mother, and Uncle, your embarrasing me. Thank you though, I am so happy to have a family like you guys." I said the blush still present but with a big smile.

Later after we all celebrated my return and I talked with Grandfather about my expectations of being a death eather and so on, my mother called for me, "Bella, can you come here please?" After that I excused myself from the Dark Lords presence and walked over to my mother.

"Yes mother, what would you like?" I asked her and then noticed how she was looking at me, she really needed something.

"Bella, well...follow me please darling. Okay?" Mother said and started to walk up to my room.

I nodded my head and started to follow her through the dark halls lit with only some torches on the side of the walls. The feel of the house or mansion would be spooky to muggles, and mud bloods,with the darkness and twist and turns of the halls. We ended up walking side by side, in step and stoped right before my room. Mother stepped to the side and I touched the door knob causing many wizard scaners to go off. "Password?" A animated voice asked to make sure it was really me.

"Operate Ineari" I said with my mother right next to me, but it didn't matter. My alarm was a voice command and fingerprint scaner, only for the best of families. Most room have them so the house elves mind their own bloody businees. House elves, little incompetent things, useless to.

My room which was painted in Slytherin green and had sliver wall hangers and black furniture. Most clothes in my wardrobe were black, red, emerald green, and silver. My snake house which was pretty large had many snakes in it, who I talked to regularly, it helps to be one of the people who can speak parseltongue. In my room there was also a door that has another password and code that is needed, only parselmouths can enter. Nobody but mother and i know it is there, well the dark lord does but that doesn't count because he is the one who built it, with a spell, for me.

Once in my room, my mother took out her wand, aimed it at the door and said "Silenco" to make sure nobody was trying to eavesdrop. We walked over to my bed which had a silver comforter, green pillows, and a black bedframe, all in all it was totally Slytherin, just like the rest of her room.

When we sat down my mother took my hand and looked into my eyes with hope in hers. "Bella, darling. I need to know something."

That sentence alone made me worry. I did the one thing a mother never wanted to see her daughter do, I froze, then jolted like I was in pain. I started thinking "What does she know something? How I thought I covered my tracks, well enough anyway. I tried to cover up what happened and hoped it worked, if it didn't my mother would probably pay no attention. Hopefully. "Mother, it's okay. What do you need to know?" I asked her my heart starting to speed up.

"Bella since you came back you have been acting...well you've been acting different and I have to know. Bella are you...are you pregnant?" Mother asked me, which made my eyes go wide. I jumped off the bed and stared at her with hurt eyes.

"How could you even ask me that? I am not pregnant, do you really think I am that stupid? I thought you trusted me?" I asked my mother anger starting to override the hurt.

"Bella, darling. I am so sorry. It's just you used to share everything with me. I can't believe I thought you were pregnant." Mother started to apologize but it only made me feel guilty.

"Mother don't worry about it. I overracted, and your right I did tell you everything but I-I don't know." I said to her going back to sit on the bed next to my Mother.

"Okay Bella. There is one more thing though, Bella. I-I just want...actually need to know what happened to you. What made the shine leave your eyes? But most importantly, Bella, what happened in Forks?" Mother asked but this time I didn't just freeze, I fainted.

TBC

An-2- Hope you liked it. Please R and R. Please give me at least 4 or 5 reviews before I update agian. Please


	6. Authors note please read

Hey readers:

Okay, here I go. The results for the poll are in. The poll question was, In my story  
Isabella SwanLestrange should I change the title. Here are the results:

8 People voted to Keep the Title

5 people wanted me to change it to Back in Black

2 people wanted me to change the title to the Black is Back

and

1 person for the option to private message me and I would put up. Problem was they  
never private messaged me.

Sincerely,

Ilovemydad


	7. Chapter 6

Authors Note AGAIN Sorry

Well I know I should be updating this story and I will but I had this stuck in my head and I really wanted to write it down. Please, please, please check out my new stroy that is in the Sonny with a chance crossovers. My new story is a Sonny with a chance and Kingdom Hearts story. Even if you don't know kingdom hearts I think you would like it. Please read anyway and tell me what you think. My story is called This Can't Be Happening To Me Again!

The story is about how Sonny is now at Condor Studios but her living in Wisconsin was a cover up because she was the chosen keyblade weilder for her world. Her real world was killed by the heartless. She was really traveling the other worlds, with Goofy and Donald Duck, trying to beat out the heartless. She thought she had finished but now realises that the first time was way to easy and that she has more in store for her now. This is a Chad/Sonny story not a Sora/Sonny story. It just says that is is Sonny/Sora because Sonny is Sora just a girl version.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey readers:

Well I know I have been gone off fanfiction for while but I am thinking about coming back. Not sure if I will, but if I do, I am only going to focus on one or two stories because I'm in the process of trying to write my own book. Plus exams are coming up, :blarg:, they suck. The stress level they give you, so so so not fun. Well I have a poll on my profile to ask what stories you want me to finish, and it would be greatly appriciated if you took the time to answer it. Please and thank you.

Sincerly,

Ilovemydad (Brandi)


End file.
